


love takes off the masks that we fear

by skindyedblue



Series: and kisses are a better fate [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Kissing, M/M, Marauders' Era, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skindyedblue/pseuds/skindyedblue





	love takes off the masks that we fear

Remus couldn’t stand the way Sirius was looking at him. Like he was something worth salvaging, something whole. It makes the space between his shoulder blades itch, fighting the urge to roll his shoulders and break out of his skin. It was one thing to befriend a werewolf but to… to want more than that? His throat felt tight, not enough air in his lungs as Remus shoved his books haphazardly into his bag, only grunting out a reply when James asked where he was going. In truth he didn’t know where he was going; there were only so many places to hide within the castle and they had discovered most, if not all, of them already.

The Forbidden Forest was always an option if he was desperate, but if Remus were caught out there again without McGonagall’s explicit permission she would have his hide. Maybe he could hide out in the Astronomy Tower until dinner–

“Moony!”

“Fuck,” he hissed under his breath, forcing a smile as he turned. “Yeah Pads?”

The natural grace that Remus always associated with Sirius was off-beat, his relaxed stride replaced with an awkward jog as he tried to catch up. “What happened back there?”

“Nothing, I finished my work so I felt like going for a walk.”

Sirius glared at him, the muscles in his jaw flexing as he clenched his jaw. “Don’t do that. Don’t lie and pretend I can’t see right through it.”

“I just have a lot on my mind. I’m fine,” Remus shrugged, turning away from the staircase, walking quickly toward the main door that lead to the grounds. If he was going to be followed he’d rather it not be up a flight of stairs.

“Moony. _Moony_!”

There was a hand on his robes and suddenly he was being pulled back behind a tapestry, Sirius’ arms locking around his chest to hold him there, angry expression inches from his own. “We need to talk about this.”

“No, no we really don’t,” Remus grits out. He was too close. Far too close.

“Yes we do.” Sirius leaned in before he had a chance to back away, kissing him hard.

It was more a crushing of mouths than a kiss, hard enough to bruise, but for a few blissful seconds he let himself consider it. That Sirius understood what this would mean for his life, his future. What being with a dark creature would mean for him in the years to come. Even if it was only a short fling it would still stain him, close doors that Sirius took for granted due to his blood status. It was one thing to be a pureblood traitor, but this...

Remus knew, had known these things since he was a child. Knew what would be sacrificed to have this piece of happiness, and letting himself think about it. Think about the pieces of his future he would let go of for a possibility of a relationship with something -- someone already broken.

The idea was so perfect, right there on the edge of possibility.

And then he let out a shaky breath, twisting himself enough to press his hands against Sirius’ shoulders, pushing him away. There was so much hope there it made him ache; desire and fear and that stubbornness he loved so damn much.

“I can’t.”

“Remus–”

“ _I can’t_ , Sirius."

The space behind his eyes was stinging, causing his nose to prickle. He pushed passed his friend, shoving away the tapestry and all but running out of the doors of the castle. He would rather take McGonagall’s fury later than face Sirius now.

****  
  



End file.
